onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 2x03 Drehbuchversion
Prolog: 'Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 01: Wald/ Lager von Snow und Charming/ Nachts' (''Red rennt durch den Wald. Sie erreicht ein Lager, rennt in ein Zelt. Im Zelt stehen Snow, Charming und zwei Männer um einen Schlachtplan.) Prince Charming: „...Die Männer von King George sind dort auf diesem Hügel.“ Red: „Wir müssen mit dem Lager umziehen, sie kommen näher.“ Charming: (laut.) „Nein! Wir laufen nicht weg. Wir wollen uns das Königreich zurück holen und das geht nicht mit eingezogenen Schwanz. (Red sieht ihn an.) Äh, nichts für ungut.“ Red: „Aber es wird schwerer, der König hat einen neuen General.“ Snow: „Wer ist es?“ Red: „Sie nennen ihn Leviatan. Man sagt er schlägt zu wie ein Monster aus den tiefen des Meeres. Niemand sieht ihn kommen- und niemand überlebt.“ Charming: (selbstsicher.) „Das wird sich zeigen.“ Snow: „Wie nah ist seine Armee?“ (Plötzlich landet ein Pfeil auf dem Tisch.) Charming: „Ich würde sagen sehr nah.“ (Sie verlassen das Zelt. Schnitt/außen: Die ersten Rittet von King George überfallen das Lager.) Snow: „Wir trenne uns besser. Teilt sie in Gruppen ein.“ Charming: „Los, los!“ (Die Ritter bekämpfen sich mit Charmings Leuten. Red und die zwei Männer gehen dazwischen. Charming nimmt Snow zur Seite.) Snow: „Kommst du nicht mit mir?“ Charming: „Er will mich. Ohne mich hast du größere Chancen zu entkommen. Keine Sorge in zwei Tagen treffen wir uns beim Blockhaus.“ Snow: „Am Blockhaus? Wo sie'' ist? Bist du sicher?“ Charming: „Wir sind verlobt. Es wird Zeit das du Mutter kennen lernst. (''Charming gibt Snow noch einen Kuss, im Hintergrund taucht der Leviatan auf.) Nun geh, geh.“ (Der Leviatan beobachtet Snow ums Zelt herumgehend, sich vom Schlachtfeld entfernend. Snow läuft durch den Wald, plötzlich wird sie von der Seite mit einem Arm niedergestreckt. Zufrieden baut sich der Leviatan vor Snow auf. Sein Gesicht ist durch einen Helm verbogen.) Snow: „Was für ein General versteckt sein Gesicht? Wer seit ihr wirklich Leviatan?“ Lancelot: „Leviatan? So werde ich genannt? (Der Ritter nimmt seinen Helm ab.) Ich bin Lancelot.“ Snow: „Lancelot? von der Tafelrunde?“ Lancelot: (finster.) „Nicht mehr.“ (Er verhüllt Snow's Kopf durch eine Kapuze. Snow erschrickt.) (Einspielung des Intro.) '''B - Märchenwelt (Gegenwart):' Szene 02: Fallgrube' (''Mary Margret liegt bewusstlos auf dem Boden, Cora kniet neben ihr, fühlt ihren Kopf. Neben ihr steht Emma.) Emma Swann: „Sind sie sicher das sie wieder gesund wird?“ Cora: „Keine Sorge, sie wird sich erholen.“ (Cora steht auf. Emma sieht sich ihr in ihrem Gefängnis um.) Emma: „Was ist das hier bloß? Wo sind wir?“ Cora: „Auf einer kleinen Insel. Unsere Geiselnehmer nennen sie ihren Zufluchtsort.“ Emma: „Zuflucht, wovor?“ Cora: „Die Welt ist gefährlich, zumindest was davon übrig ist.“ Emma: „Sie dürfen uns nicht gefangen halten wir haben nichts getan.“ Cora: „Ich auch nicht.“ Emma: „Wieso sind sie dann hier?“ Cora: „Aufgrund einer Verfehlung... meiner Tochter. Der Fluch, der über diesem Land liegt, das war sie.“ Emma: „Regina! Sie sind Reginas Mutter?“ Cora: „Ja. Aber ihr habt nichts zu befürchten. Der Apfel ist sehr weit vom Stamm gefallen. Ihr seit von dort, wie ist es möglich, das ihr kommen konntet?“ Mary Margret: „Emma! Nein.“ (Mary Margret ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, sieht mit wem Emmas spricht.) Cora: „Oh Snow du bist wach. Ich bin ja so froh.“ (Mary Margret nimmt Emma bei Seite.) Mary Margret: „Egal für, wie schlecht du Regina hältst, (flüstert.) diese Frau ist noch viel schlechter.“ (Mary Margret dreht sich um, stehlt sich schützend vor Emma.) Cora: „Oh Snow, liebe Snow bitte, bitte glaub mir, was immer Regina gesagt hat, ist nicht wahr. Ich will die nur helfen.“ Emma: (flüstert.) „Hören wir ihr zu.“ Mary Margret: „Emma!“ Emma: „Okay, im Augenblick sind wir hier in einem Loch gefangen und haben keine andere Wahl. Und Henry befindet sich im in Storybrooke bei Regina.! Cora: (Hellhörig.) „Wer ist, Henry?“ Emma: „Mein Sohn ich teile ihn mir mit Regina ist kompliziert...“ (Mary Margret dreht sich um hält sie an ''den Schultern.)'' Mary Margret: „Rede- nicht mit ihr!“ Mann 1# (Off.) „RUHE!“ (Ein Seil wird zu den dreien runter gelassen.) Mann 1#: „Unser Anführer will euch sehen.“ 'Szene 04: Dorf auf der Insel/ Tags I/II' (Emma und Mary Margret werden durch ein ein kleines Dorf geführt.) Mary Margret: „Warum kannst du nicht auf mich hören? Emma: „Warum kannst du mir nicht vertrauen? ich hab nur versucht uns nach hause zubringen. Ich wer' schon mit ihr zurecht gekommen.“ Mary Margret: „Cora? Du würdest dich wundern. Ich hab hier gelebt, ich kenn diese Welt, und ihre Gefahr.“ Mann 1#: „Wartet hier.“ Emma: „Bist du deswegen mitgekommen? Weil du dachtest ich würd' es hier allein nicht schaffen? Mary Margret: „Nein, ich wollte einfach bei dir sein.“ (Ein Mann in Rüstung kommt aus einer Hütte.) Mary Margret: „Lancelot?“ Lancelot: „Snow!“ (Die beiden fallen sich lachend in die Arme.) Lancelot: „Hätte ich gewusst das ihr Mulan's gefangene seit, hätte ich euch nie eingesperrt. Bitte, vergib mir.“ Mary Margret: „Natürlich.“ Emma: „Lancelot, wirklich.“ Mary Margret: „Er ist ein alter Freund. Wir können ihm vertrauen.“ (Schnitt. Etwas abseits stehen Prinzessin Aurora und Mulan und beobachten die Szene.) Prinzessin Aurora: (verbittert.) „Warum begrüßt er sie so herzlich? Sie sind für Philipps tot verantwortlich. Mulan: „Ihr seit hier neu Aurora. Philipp hat Lancelot vertraut. Das müssen wir auch. Aurora: „Ich will Gerechtigkeit.“ Mulan: „Seit vorsichtig. Verwechselt nicht Gerechtigkeit mit Rache. Versteht ihr mich? (Aurora schaut trotzig. Mulan sieht sie ernst an.) Aurora, versteht ihr mich?““ (Mulan geht, voller Hass sieht Aurora, Emma und Mary Margret an, heimlich holt sie einen Dolch hervor. Blickt zurück. -Ausblende.) 'Szene 04: Dorf auf der Insel/ Tags II/II' (Auf einem Reich gedeckten Tisch wird eine Holzschale voller Fleischeulenstücke abgestellt. Misstrauisch beäugt Emma das Mahl.) Emma: „Was bitte ist das denn?“ Lancelot: (setzt sich an den Tisch.) „Das ist Shimere. Nur was für kenner aber, das war die Beute unserer Jäger. Zum Teil Löwe, zum teil Schlange, außerdem Ziege.“ Emma: „Ne Art Grillteller.“ Mary Margret: „Ich versteh das nicht, es hat geheißen dieses Land existiert nicht mehr. Wie konntet ihr dem Fluch entrinnen?“ Lancelot: „Das ist ein Rätsel. Als sich der Rauch nach dem Fluch klärte waren die meisten Einwohner weg. Aber einige in dieser Gegend hierblieben zurück. Wir wissen nicht wie, und nicht wieso. Es war nicht leicht diesen sicheren Ort zu finden und viel Blut wurde vergossen. Aber seit unbesorgt. Ihr seit hier sicher.“ Snow: „Wir müssen zurück. Charming ist noch dort, Emmas Sohn -mein Enkel wir müssen es zu ihnen schaffen. Helft uns ein Portal zu finden.“ Lancelot: „Es wäre unklug fortzugehen, der Zauberwald hat sich sehr verändert. Die Oger sind wieder da.“ Emma; „Oger? wie in Jack, und die Bohnen ranke?“ Snow: „Das war ein Riese.“ Lancelot: „Oger, sind viel gefährlicher. Deswegen leben wir hier. Auf dieser Insel sind wir sicher. Bitte, Snow, geht nicht es gibt keine Portale mehr.“ Snow: „Ich weiß vielleicht eins.“ Emma: (sieht Mary Margret an.) „Ehrlich?“ Lancelot: „Wo denn?“ Snow: „Cora ist in der nähe, ich möchte ungern über meine Pläne reden. Sie ist zu mächtig.“ Lancelot: „Nein durch den Fluch, hat sie ihre Kräfte verloren. Aber angesichts ihres Rufs haben wir sie vorsichtshalber eingesperrt.“ Snow: „Dennoch will ich das Risiko nicht eingehen. Vertraue mir ich weiß vielleicht einen weg. Lass und gehen.“ Lancelot: „Ich erlaube es. Aber unter einer Bedienung: nehmt meinen Tapfersten Krieger mit. Erlaubt Mulan, euch zu beschützen.“ Emma: „Wir beschützen uns selbst.“ Mary Margret: „Sehr gut. (überrascht sieht Emma Mary Margret an.) Danke, Lancelot, das du so auf mich aufpasst.“ 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 05: Schloss von King George/ Thronsaal' (''Lancelot nimmt Snow die Kapuze runter, sie befindet sich im Thronsaal von King George dieser steht vor ihr.) Snow: „WAS IHR MIR AUCH ANTUT, ICH WERDE EUCH NIE SAGEN WO ER IST!!“ King George: „Ich weiß. Deswegen bist du nicht hier. Würdest du ihr Wasser bringen? (Lancelot verlässt das Bild.) Es ist dir gut ergangen nicht wahr? Ich seh ein Funkeln in deinen Augen. Sei dankbar, denn dieses Funkeln kann erlöschen und durch etwas anderes ersetzt werden. -Schmerz.“ (Lancelot kehrt mit einem Becher Wasser zurück. Snow nimmt ihn.) Snow: „Ihr wisst nichts über Schmerz, ihr fügt ihn nur zu.“ King George: „Da irrst du dich aber ganz gewaltig. Ich weiß auch was Schmerz ist. Ich hatte einen Sohn denn ich liebte, er starb vor seiner Zeit. Ich wollte ihn durch deinen Charming ersetzen. Legte ihm die Welt zu Füßen, aber er hat alles verschmäht, und mich vor meinem Volk gedemütigt, (abwertend.) alles nur für die wahre liebe.“ Snow: „Etwas das'' ''ihr'', nicht kennt.“ (Sie trinkt aus dem Becher.) King George: „Oh besser als du denkst.“ Snow: „Ihr- wart verliebt.“ King George: „Ja. Und sie liebte mich. Wir waren glücklich, mehr als das. Aber dann wurde sie verflucht. Sie trank einen fürchterlichen Zaubertrank durch den wir keine Kinder bekommen Konten. (Lauter.) Familie ist alles meine teure. Wenn die Hoffnung darauf zerstört wird, ist das das allerschlimmste Leid. Charming hätte diese Hoffnung für mich sein können. Doch er verdoppelte meinen Schmerz. Daher ist der Tot für ihn zu human. Erst erlebt er Schmerz -'''meinen Schmerz.“ (Snow sieht in den Becher,'' beginnt zu verstehen.) Snow: (''flüstert.) „Nein!“ Lancelot: „Ist das Gift?“ King George: „Ich habe sie verflucht. (finster.) Sie wird nie ein Kind gebären!“ 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):' Szene 06: Dorf auf der Insel' (''Mulan öffnet eine Waffenkiste und lässt Emma und Mary Margret auswählen.) Mulan: „Wählt weise. Wir müssen gewappnet sein wenn wir überleben wollen.“ Emma: „Wo is mein Revolver? Gib ihn mir zurück.“ (Mulan holt ihn hervor und betrachtet ihn naiv.) Mulan: „Hat er Zauberkraft?“ Emma: „Kommt drauf an wer abdrückt.“ (Mary Margret nimmt sich Bogen, Köcher und ein Schwert heraus.) Mulan: „Hört auf mich, Schritt für Schritt tut ihr genau was ich sage dann überleben wir vielleicht.“ Emma: „Danke aber ich glaube wir kommen klar. Ich hab neulich erst einen Drachen getötet.“ Mulan: „Habt ihr schon einmal Oger gesehen?“ Emma: „War schon mit welchen verabredet.“ (Mulan tritt an Emma heran.) Mulan: „Wenn sie einen töten dann ist wohl, das letzte was man sieht, der eigene Todeskampf in ihren riesigen Augen. Brechen wir auf. es wird bald dunkel.“ (Mulan geht voraus. Mary und Emma folgen ihr mit etwas Abstand.) Mary Margret: (flüstert/ zischt.) „Lass dich nicht verunsichern. Ich lasse nicht zu das uns etwas zustößt. Halte dich an den Plan.“ Emma: „Welcher Plan? Du hast mir nichts gesagt, was hast du vor?“ Mary Margret: „Der alte Schrank.“ Emma: „Der alte Schrank? Du meinst doch nicht den Schrank durch den ich als Baby nach Main katapultiert wurde. Kann er uns etwa zurück bringen?“ Mary Margret: „Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen raus finden ob er noch da ist. Und wie er funktioniert.“ Emma: „Wo ist er?“ Mary Margret: „Bei mir zuhause. Willst du sehen woher du kommst Emma? Genau, ich, zeig dir deine Heimat.“ (Die drei verlassen das Dorf.) 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):' Szene 09: Waldlichtung/ Tags' Mulan: „Hier ist es gut. wir bleiben über Nacht. Wir suchen nur Wasser, und etwas Feuerholz.“ Emma: „Äh, wenn wir uns vor den Oger verstecken sollten wir vielleicht, kein Feuer machen.“ Mary Margret: „Oger sind blind. Sie jagen nur nach Gehör.“ Emma: (''ironisch.) „Klar, das weiß doch jedes Kind über Oger.“ Mary Margret: „Hör zu, du bist hier nicht in deinem Element.“ Emma: „Mir geht’s gut.“ Mary Margret: „-Ich weiß. Aber, vielleicht ist es besser wir holen Holz und Wasser, und du, hältst Wache.“ Emma: „In dieser großen Lichtung.“ Mary Margret: „Das ist der sicherste Ort, wir sind gleich wieder da.“ (Die beiden gehen in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen davon und lassen Emma zurück.) 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 10: Wald / Tags' (''Snow wird unsanft aus von zwei Wachen aus einem Zellenwagen geworfen. Die Männer reiten davon. Plötzlich taucht der Leviatan auf, Snow geht mir einem Ast bewaffnet hinter einem Baum in Deckung. Sie schlägt ihn vom Pferd. Er fällt zu Boden, will aufstehen, aber Snow steht mit einem Bein auf seinem Brustpanzer. Den Stock zum schlag erhoben.) Lancelot: „Nein WARTET! Ich will euch helfen.“ Snow: „NACHDEM WAS IHR MIR ANGETAN HABT?“ (Holt aus.) Lancelot: „Nachdem was der''' König'''- euch angetan hat. Ich besitze noch ein klein wenig Ehre.“ Snow: (schäumt vor Wut.) „Haltet ihr mich für so naiv? Ihr wollt mein vertrauen gewinnen. UND ICH FÜHRE EUCH...“ Lancelot: „...zu dem Blockhaus! In dem der Prince seine Mutter versteckt.“ Snow: „Woher wisst ihr das?“ Lancelot: „King George weiß wo sie ist. Er hat seine Leute geschickt, um sie zu töten.“ Snow: „Charming ist auch bei ihr.“ 'Szene 11: Blockhaus von Charmings Mutter Ruth/ Tags I/II' (Ruth dekoriert mit Blumen einen Zaun. Charming nähert sich ihr.) Charming: „Mutter, es sieht wunderschön aus. Kommst du jetzt rein?“ Ruth: „Entschuldige, aber ich will das alles perfekt ist wenn ich das Mädchen kennen lerne, das mein Sohn heiraten wird.“ Charming: „warte, Hörst du das? … Geh rein verriegle die Tür und bleib drin. Egal was passiert? Geh.“ (Ruth geht. Charming zieht sein Schwert, plötzlich wird er von 6 Rittern umzingelt.) Charming: „Wie? Ist das alles?“ (Ritter1# schießt mit einer Armbrust auf ihn, Charming duckt sich. Der Pfeil trifft Ritter 2.'' Ein Kampf mit Ritter 3 Und 4, Charming schlägt sie k.o. Ritter 5 kommt auf ihn zugeritten, Charming steigt auf einen Karren und sticht ihm das Schwert in die Seite. Dem 6. Ritter dreht er den Kragen um.) Ruth: „Mein Sohn...“ (''In Ruths Brust steckt ein Pfeil.) Charming: „MUTTER! Mutter.“ (Charming rennt zu ihr. Sie Bricht zusammen, Charming fängt sie auf legt sie sanft auf den Boden.) Charming: „Ich hab doch gesagt bleib drinnen.“ Ruth: „Ich weiß, aber ich-ich dachte, du wärst verletzt. Tut mir Leid.“ Charming: „Nein. Du wirst wieder gesund. Es wird alles wieder gut.“ (Snow und Lancelot tauchen auf.) Snow: „Es tut mir so leid. Wir kamen so schnell es uns möglich war.“ Ruth: „Ist das... Snow?“ 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):' Szene 12: Waldlichtung/ Nachts' (''Mary Margret schichtet Feuerholz, plötzlich hält ihr jemand einen Dolch an den Hals.) Aurora: „Keine Bewegung. Philipp ist deinetwegen tot.“ (Mit einem gekonnten Judo griff wirft Mary Margret, Aurora über ihre Schulter. Sie drückt die überraschte Prinzessin auf den Boden, hält ihre Hände fest.) Mary Margret: „Du hörst jetzt gefälligst zu Prinzessin. Denkst du ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet seine Lieben zu vermissen? Was Philipp zugestoßen ist war nicht unsere Schuld. Also schlage ich vor, du versuchst dich von deiner Wut abzulenken.“ (Mulan zerrt Mary Margret von Aurora weg.) Mulan: „Rede nicht so mit ihr!“ Mary Margret: „Sie wollte mich töten.“ Mulan: „Ich kümmere mich um sie.“ PENG! (Emma steht mit gezogener Waffe vor ihnen.) Mary Margret: „Emma, was soll das?“ Emma: „Ich beschütze dich. Waffe fallen lassen!“ Mary Margret: „Weißt du überhaupt was du getan hast?“ (Plötzlich ertönt ein unheimliches, lautes knurren.) Emma: „Oger?“ Mary Margret: (kreischt.) „LAAUFT!“ Mulan: „Aurora! Kommt.“ (Die 4 ergreifen die Flucht, rennen über die Lichtung.) Mary Margret: „HINTER EUCH!“ Aurora: „Beeilung!“ (Die Frauen laufen zwischen eng stehenden Bäumen durch.) Mary Margret: „Da lang.“ (Emma stolpert über eine Wurzel. Emma dreht sich um ein riesiger Oger stapft aus dem Wald hervor, dreht suchend den Kopf nach Emma, er kniet direkt vor ihr sieht sie aber natürlich nicht. Emma greift nach ihrer Waffe aber der Oger nimmt sie ihr aus der Hand und zerdrückt sie mit Leichtigkeit.) Emma. „Oh nein!“ (Der Oger brüllt sie an. -Ausblende. Ein Pfiff. Der Oger dreht den Kopf nach dem Pfeifenden.) Mary Margret: „FINGER WEG!, VON MEINER TOCHTER!!!“ (Der Oger stapft auf Mary Margret zu. Sie spannt den Bogen zielt, und schießt dem Oger einen Pfeil ins Gesicht. Der Oger brüllt auf, taumelt, und fällt der Länge nach hin. Emma ist total überrascht.'' Mary Margret zieht den Pfeil aus dem Oger.) Mary Margret: „Mann muss ins Auge schießen.“ Emma: „Wann hast du das letzte mal geschossen?“ Mary Margret: „Vor 28 Jahren. Is wohl wie Fahrrad fahren...“ Emma: "Ja aber, woher wusstet du das du triffst?“ Mary Margret: „Wusste ich nich. Hör nächstes mal auf mich. Damit erreichst du hier nichts.“ Emma: „Ja...“ Mary Margret: „Wir sollten gehen.“ (''Emma sieht auf den toten Oger im weg gehen.) 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 13: Blockhaus von Charmings Mutter Ruth/ Tags II/II' Lancelot: „Die Spitzt ist... vergiftet.“ Charming: „Wir finden ein Gegengenmittel.“ Snow: „Lasst uns die Feen, um Hilfe bitten.“ Lancelot: „Nein. Ich fürchte dafür brauchen wir etwas stärkeres als Feenstaub.“ Charming: „Der Nosdos See. Ich war schon mal da. Sein Wasser besitzt mächtige Zauberkräfte, ich hab gesehen wie es einen Mann aus Gold wieder lebendig gemacht hat. Er ist bloß eine Tagesreise entfernt.“ Lancelot: „Ich spanne an.“ 'Szene 14: Waldweg zum See' (''Charming und Lancelot reiten voraus, während Ruth auf einem Wagen liegt, Snow ist neben ihr.) Charming: „Muss eine sonderbare Geschichte sein.“ Lancelot: „Was?“ Charming: „Nun wie aus einem Ritter der Tafelrunde ein Söldner wurde.“ Lancelot: „Ihr meint wie ich in Ungnade fiel. es war der gleiche Grund wie bei euch und King George. Eine Frau.“ Charming: „Wir schauen uns mal um. Sind bald zurück.“ (Charming und Lancelot machen sie auf den Weg. Ruth atmet schwer, Snow wischt ihr mit ihren Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.) Ruth: „Danke.“ Snow: „Oh, das ist doch das mindeste, euch etwas zu umsorgen.“ Ruth: „Nein, dafür das du meinem Sohn, etwas schenkst woran er glaubt. Es war immer sein Traum, eine Frau zu haben. (Snow lächelt.) Und einen Sohn. (Snow's'' lächeln verschwindet.) Nur keine Angst, es darf auch eine Tochter sein Hauptsache, euer Kind, ist gesund. (''Snow ist merklich unwohl bei dem Thema.) Ich muss dir etwas zeigen. (Ruth nimmt einen Anhänger ab den sie um den Hals trug. -Stöhnt vor Schmerz.) Das gab mir einst meine Mutter, ich war schwanger. Sie sagte eine Zigeunerin hätte es verzaubert. Um das Geschlecht des ersten Kindes schon vor, der Empfängnis vorauszusagen.“ Snow: (halb interessiert.) „Und es funktioniert?“ Ruth: „Das hat es bei meinen Jungs. Wenn es , von Nord nach Süd schaukelt, ist ein Junge. Ost nach West, ein Mädchen. Sollen wir? Nur wir beide unter uns.“ Snow: „Nein das ist keine gute Idee.“ Ruth: „Erfüll mir diesen Wunsch. Hilf einer alten Frau, das lenkt mich an von... na ja, du weiß schon.“ (Snow nickt. Ruth lacht auf.) Snow: „Hier.“ (Ruth hält den Anhänger über Snow's Hand, es tut sich nichts. Enttäuscht steckt Ruth den Anhänger wieder ein. Versucht es runter zu spielen.) Ruth: „Sorge dich nicht. Das ist nur... törichter Aberglaube. (Sie sieht das Snow, dass sehr mit genommen hat.) Was ist denn mein Kind?'' (''Sie nimmt Snow's Hand.) Du kannst mir alles sagen Snow.“ Snow: „Der König- als er mich gefangen hielt- hat er mich verflucht. Und... deswegen kann ich niemals Kinder kriegen.“ Ruth: „Sei unbesorgt, wenn das Wasser vom Nosdos See kranke gesund macht, sollte es bei dir denn Fluch aufheben können.“ Snow: (hoffnungsvoll.) „Denkt ihr das wirklich?“ Ruth: „Du, wirst eines Tages, eine wundervolle Mutter sein.“ 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):' Szene 15: Vor der Ex-Burg Reginas/ Nachts' Mary Margret: „Wir nähern uns.“ (''Aurora kämpft sich mit ihrem langen Gewand durch das Gestrüpp.) Mulan: „Aurora! Ihr müsst schritt halten.“ Aurora: „Entschuldigt aber ich bin nicht für den Wald gekleidet. Es ist kalt hier.“ Mulan: (ungerührt.) „Ihr hättet auf mich hören sollen statt mit zugehen.“ Emma: „Hier.“ (Emma reicht Aurora ihre Lederjacke. Aurora schaut skeptisch/ verzeihend.) Aurora: „Ich wollte deine Freundin töten.“ Emma: „Sie ist meine Mom, und sie kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem sind sie nicht die einzige die Mist baut.“ Aurora: (wundert sich/ interessiert.) „Was ist das für ein Leder?...“ Mulan: „Da ist es.“ Emma: „Das da?“ Mary Margret: „Ja. Unser Zuhause.“ (Die 4 stehen am Rand des großen Sees, im Hintergund ist die Burg zu sehen.) 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 16: Nosdos See I/V' (''Charming, Lancelot, Snow und Ruth haben eine ausgetrockneten See erreicht.) Charming: „Oh!“ Snow: „Wo ist der See?“ Charming: „Wir stehen davor. Er ist verschwunden.“ (Ausblende.) 'Szene 18: Nosdos See II/V' (Charming entdeckt das zerstörte Diadem der Dame vom -See.) Charming: „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hab die Sirene des Sees, getötet. Deswegen ist er ausgetrocknet.“ Lancelot: „Keine Sorge. Ich bin an einem See aufgewachsen. Es könnte noch Wasser da sein. Mann muss nur wissen wo man es suchen muss. (unter einem Baumstamm findet Lancelot ein hohles Schneckenhaus mit Wasser drin.) Barmherziger Gott! Groß, ist deine Gnade.“ (Charming eilt zu ihm.) Charming: „Hast du welches?“ Lancelot: „Das ist alles. Nur noch ein kleiner Schluck.“ Charming: „Genug um meine Mutter zu heilen?“ Lancelot: „Das wird sich zeigen.“ (Sie füllen den winzigen Rest in Charmings Feldflasche. ''Schnitt: ''Ruth und Snow auf dem Karren.) Ruth: „Du kriegst es, den letzten Schluck Wasser sollst du trinken.“ Snow: „Nein. Das kann ich nicht.“ Ruth: „Das Wasser, hilft gegen den Fluch nur so könnt ihr zwei noch... Eltern werden.“ Snow: „Doch Ihr wärt tot. Und das werde ich niemals zulassen.“ Ruth: „So etwas machen Eltern, für sie stehen die Kinder an erster stelle. Irgendwann, wirst du das verstehen.“ Snow: „Nein, vielleicht ist es so am Besten. Ich bin ohne Mutter aufgewachsen, und würde alles falsch machen. Dieses Wasser, ist für euch bestimmt.“ Charming: (freudig.) „Mutter, Mutter, unsere Gebete wurden erhört. Die Zauberkraft ist nicht verloren. Trink.“ (Ruth nimmt lächelnd die Flasche und trinkt. Charming und Lancelot umarmen sich.) Ruth: „Im Vertrauen Snow, wir finden einen anderen Weg.“ 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):'Szene 19: Emmas altes Kinderzimmer I/II' (''Emma und ihre Begleiterinnen betreten ein schon leicht verfallenes Kinderzimmer.) Emma: „Du liebe Zeit. Das kenne ich aus Henrys Buch.“ (Emma berührt den magischen Schrank.) Mulan: „Kommt wir bewachen das Tor.“ (Mulan und Aurora verlassen das Zimmer. Emma sieht zum Balkon hinaus. Mary Margret nimmt nostalgisch einen Teddybären in die Hand.) Mary Margret: „Ich dachte ich sehe diesen Ort nie wieder. Dieses Zimmer, das war dein Kinderzimmer.“ Emma: „Ich hab hier gewohnt?“ Mary Margret: (träumerisch.) „Nicht mal eine Nacht lang. (geht im Zimmer umher.) Dieses Leben wollte ich dir bieten. Hier wollte ich dir beibringen zu laufen, zu sprechen. Dich für deinen ersten Ball zu kleiden. (s''eufzt.) Nichts davon konnten wir tun. Wir durften nie eine Familie sein.“ Emma: „Wir haben ne' Familie. In Storybrook, und jetzt müssen wir zu ihnen zurück. (''Zieht ihre Jacke wieder an.) Also, wie kriegen wir das Ding in die Gänge?“ 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 20: Nosdos See III/V' (''Gespannt warten die Reisenden auf die Wirkung des Wassers, aber es tut sich nichts.) Charming: „Warum wirkt es nicht?“ Lancelot: „Wunden heilen nicht so schnell.“ Charming: (verbissen.) „Nein. Nein, Ich hab es schon mal benutzt es hat sofort gewirkt. Es war nicht genug Wasser wir brauchen mehr.“ Ruth: „Junge, Halt! (Charming hält inne.) Es gibt hier, keine Zauberkraft mehr, und so will ich meine letzten Augenblicke nicht verbringen.“ Charming: (traurig.) „Es ist alles mein Schuld. Es tut mit so-so Leid.“ Ruth: „Was denn? Das du glücklich bist? Das du deine, wahre Liebe gefunden hast? Für dein Glück gebe ich, gerne, mein Leben. Ich bedaure nur, das ich... nicht erlebe, wie du Snow heiratest.“ Charming: „Schhh!“ Snow: „Doch das werdet ihr. Lancelot, kann ein in Ungnade gefallenes Mitglied der Tafelrunde eine Heirat vollziehen?“ Lancelot: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“ (Schnitt.'' Unter einem provisorisch gebastelten Hochzeitsbogen, schenkt Lancelot Charming und Snow Wasser ein''.'' Ruth sieht von dem Karren aus zu.) Lancelot: „In meinem Königreich, erzählt man von einem Becher, er ist magisch und schenkt ewiges Leben. Trinkt, auf das die liebe zwischen euch stark, ehrlich, und ewig sei.“ (''Snow trinkt aus dem Becher, dann Charming. Sie küssen sich. Als sie zu Ruth blicken, sehen sie das sie friedlich eingeschlafen ist. Charming legt eine Strauß Blumen auf ihre Brust.) Charming: „Leb wohl Mutter.“ (C''harming weint, Snow schmiegt sich zart, tröstend an ihn.) 'B - Märchenwelt (Gegenwart):' Szene 21: Emmas altes Kinderzimmer II/II' (''Innenansicht aus dem Schrank: Mary Margret öffnet den Schrank. Sie und Emma sehen hinein.) Emma: „Wo ist der Schalter?“ Mary Margret: „So einfach ist das nicht. Wir nehmen ihn mit zur Insel. Hoffentlich hat dort jemand die Zauberkräfte um ihn zu aktivieren.“ Emma: „Und wie transportieren wir das Teil?“ Lancelot: „Mit der Hilfe eines alten Freundes.“ (Lancelot steht plötzlich in der Tür.) Mary Margret: (überrascht.) „Lancelot! Was machst du hier?“ Lancelot: „Wir haben von dem Oger gehört und ich hab mir sorgen gemacht.“ Emma: „Wo sind Mulan und Aurora?“ Lancelot: „Sie suchen etwas zu Essen. Wir bleiben heute Nacht und reisen morgen zurück. Also, das ist es? Das gesuchte Portal?“ Mary Margret: „In dem Schrank lag Emma. So ist sie dem Fluch entkommen.“ Lancelot: „Erstaunlich.“ Mary Margret: „Gepetto hat ihn aus einem Zauberbaum geschnitzt aber... die Zauberkraft ist verschwunden.“ Lancelot: „Einem so mächtigen Portal, muss man neue Kraft geben können.“ Mary Margret: (schmunzelt.) „Wieso bist du so daran interessiert?“ Lancelot: „Ich möchte das du zu deinem Mann kannst. Und Emma zu ihrem Sohn. Henry, sie vermissen euch sicher.“ (Mary Margret lächelt, blitzschnell zieht sie Emmas Schwert, und hält es Lancelot entgegen.) Mary Margret: „Halt dich von ihm fern Emma. Er ist nicht Lancelot.“ Emma: „Was redest du, wer soll er sonst sein?“ Mary Margret: „Du hast nur einer einzigen Person Henrys Namen genannt.“ Emma: „Cora!“ (Lancelot verschwindet in einer Lila Wolke und Cora steht vor ihnen.) Cora: „Kluges Mädchen.“ Mary Margret: „Wo ist Lancelot?“ Cora: „Er ist tot. Ich hab ihn schon vor langer Zeit getötet.“ Mary Margret: „Und seitdem nimmst du seine Gestalt an.“ Cora: „Auf mich hätte niemand gehört. Abgesehen davon, braucht jedes Königreich seinen Helden meinst du nicht?““ (Cora drückt Mary Margret mit Magie an die Wand, überwältigt lässt diese ihr Schwert fallen. Emma will auf Cora los, aber sie wird von einem Kraftfeld zurückgestoßen. Ausblende. Mary Margret versucht vergebend von der Wand loszukommen. Cora tritt an sie heran.) Cora: (genießerisch.) „Danke Snow, ich suche den Weg dorthin schon so lange.“ (Emma rappelt sich hoch, startet einen neuen Versuch. Aber Cora hebt die Hand, und lässt den Teppich sich um Emmas Beine wickeln, sie fällt hin.) Cora: „Ich hätte nie gedacht das die die mir hilft ihn zu finden das du sein würdest.“ Mary Margret: „Warum? Warum tust du das?“ Cora. „Ich will meine Tochter sehen. Es ist schon so lange her. Und ich würde so gern meinen Enkel kennen lernen. Henry.“ Emma: „Das können sie vergessen.“ (Emma hat den Schrank in Brandt gesetzt. Ein teil der Wurzel steht in Flammen.) Cora: „NEIN!!!“ (Cora saugt die wenigen Flammen in ihre Hand und formt daraus eine Kugel, sie wirft sie nach Emma. Die Kugel wird vom Schwert Mulan's angefangen die sich mutig zwischen sie warf.) Emma: „Mulan!“ Cora: „Wir sehen uns wieder.“ (Cora verschwindet. Mary Margret löst sich von der Wand.) Mary Margret: „Du hast mich gerettet.“ Emma: „Ja, naja wo ist Cora?“ Mary Margret: „Weg.“ Emma: „Unser Portal auch.“ (Der Schrank brennt ab. Traurig sehen die beiden zu.) 'A - Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' Szene 22: Wald / Ruths Grab /Tags' (''Charming stehlt eine Kerze auf Ruths Grab.) Snow: „Es tut mir seht Leid. Sie war die einzige die von deiner Familie übrig blieb.“ Charming: „Nein. Ich habe noch dich. Ich liebe dich Snow. Und wir beide Gründen eine neue Familie. Hier das gehörte ihr. Sie hätte es so gewollt, (Er holt den Anhänger hervor.) Es soll das Geschlecht, eines Kindes voraussagen können.“ Snow: „Bitte nicht.“ Charming: „Es ist doch nur ein Aberglaube.“ Snow: „Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Charming: (strahlt.) „Was denn? Was is los?“ (Snow setzt an, sieht aber plötzlich auf den Anhänger, dieser Pendelt von Ost nach West.) Snow: „Wir kriegen ein Kind.“ Charming: „Was?“ Snow: „Wir kriegen ein Kind!!“ Charming: „Ist da, etwas was ich wissen sollte?“ Snow: „Ich meine eines Tages.“ Charming: „Natürlich werden wir das. Was sagt es voraus, bestimmt ein junge oder? Ich vergesse immer welche Richtung was bedeutet.“ Snow: „Lass dich überraschen.“ Charming: „Ich ordne an die Armeen neu zu formieren. Wir holen uns unser Königreich zurück Snow, und wir machen das, als eine Familie.“ (Sie küssen sich. Charming verlässt die Szene. Snow und Lancelot bleiben zurück. Snow blickt auf, sieht den Ritter an.) Snow: „Das wart ihr, hab ich recht? Ruth hat nur so getan als tränke sie das Wasser. Sie hat euch aufgetragen es in den Vermählungsbecher zu schütten damit ich es trinke, und so wurde King Georges Fluch gebrochen nicht wahr?“ Lancelot: (tut ahnungslos.) „Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon ihr sprecht. Was wird euer Kind?“ Snow: „Eine Tochter.“ (Die beiden lächeln.) 'B - Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart):' Szene 23: Emmas altes Kinder Zimmer III' Mary Margret: „Lancelot war einer der ehrenhaftesten Ritter die ich kannte.“ Mulan: „Wie konnte ich so blind sein. Ich hätte Cora erkennen müssen.“ Emma: „Also mich hat die Sache mit dem Gestalt annehmen auch verwirrt.“ Mulan: „Was sagen wir den Leuten auf der Insel?“ Mary Margret: „Die Wahrheit, das Lancelot von einem furchtbaren Verbrecher getötet wurde und ehrenhaft starb.“ Mulan: „Cora ist da draußen. Wir müssen sie finden und die Reste des Königreiches verteidigen.“ Aurora: „Wer führt uns an? Du?“ Mulan: „Nein. Sie!“ Mary Margret: „…ich bin geehrt. Aber Emma und ich müssen zurück nach Storybrook.“ Mulan: „Wir helfen euch. Wir finden einen weg nicht wahr?“ Aurora: „Ja. vielleicht lenkt mich das von meiner Wut ab.“ (''Mary Margret nickt.) Mulan: „Kommt.“ Emma: „Entschuldige, das ich den Schrank abgefackelt hab. Ich konnte sie nicht zu Henry lassen ich...“ Mary Margret: „...du musstest ihn an erste stelle setzen.“ Emma: „Ich war solange wütend auf dich. Hab mich gefragt wie du entscheiden konntest, mich ohne dich aufwachsen zu lassen. Aber jetzt, wo ich das hier sehe... du hast absolut alles, aufgegeben, für mich. Und tust es immer noch. (beginnt zu weinen.) So was kann ich nicht gut, ich schätzt ich, bin es- nicht gewohnt das mich jemand an erste stelle setzt.“ (Sie Umarmen sich.) Mary Margret: „Gewöhn dich jetzt dran.“ (Emma lächelt beide weinen still. Emma verlässt den Raum. Mary Margret nimmt Bogen und Köcher und lässt den Blick nochmal durchs Zimmer gleiten. Man sieht es nochmal kurz in seiner ganzen Pracht. Mit tränenden Augen schließt sie die Tür. Kaum ist die Tür zu. Formt sich aus einer Wolke Cora, sie geht zu den Überresten den Schrankes und füllt ein wenig Asche in ein kleines Fläschchen in ihre Hand. Sie hält es triumphierend hoch.) Jefferson : Grace? '' ''Grace: Papa! Ich hab gewusst, dass du mich finden würdest. '' David: Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn du mir ab jetzt helfen willst, müssen wir es richtig machen. Also habe ich auf dem Nachhause weg die hier besorgt. Henry: Meinst du das Ernst? David: Klar. Du bist der Enkel des Prinz. Du musst lernen mit einem Schwert umzugehen. Henry, ich kann nur mit dir sie zurückholen. Also, was ist machst du mit. Henry: Zeigst du mir wie mann einen Drachen tötet. David: Wir werden uns Hocharbeiten. Mein Lebens Herr. En garde! Ah, du willst auf gleicher Höhe Kämpfen. Henry: Ja. (Alle zwei lachen.) 'Fortsetzung folgt...''' Kategorie:Drehbücher (Staffel II)